Scooby Doo Before Christmas
by black cat studio
Summary: Scooby and the gangs spend Christmas in the Inn of their old friend yet they thought that it was going to be a normal and relaxation time at the Inn but an unexpected visitor Jack Skellington and his family came accidentally to the human world. Now the gang has to team up with Jack to seek for the old legend about the Snow Wolf. Will this old legend be real or something more?
1. Ch 1: The Snowstorm

_**AN: Okay so I can't get all the description into the story. But uh... pretty much this is a Christmas Special of Scooby Doo and TNBC crossover. I try to keep the characters as the same as they appear in the movies (for Scooby-Doo is shows and movies) so yeah hopefully I can keep the good work up on Scooby Doo's voice never really had done a Scooby Doo Fanfic before so this will be new.**_

 ** _Also, there will be many OCs involve in the story. Including the one, I have as Jack and Sally's child. So hope you guys do not mind about that. Anyways hope you all enjoy and have fun reading!_**

* * *

The gang of the Mystery Machine drives across the country dirt road that begins to drift off with some snow. The snowstorm began to pick up as Fred had trouble trying to control the van. Daphne and Velma began to get a bit worry while Shaggy and Scooby were too busy eating their snacks they pick up along the way.

"Fred, are you sure we're almost there?" Asked Daphne as she looks up at Fred seeing that he is focused on the road.

"Yeah, we're only two blocks away from the Inn."

Velma said fixing her black glasses, "that's a huge relief."

Sure enough, the gang could see a log cabin inn has a nice size parking lot as well with a big sign saying "Welcome to Donner's Inn."

Daphne looks closer as she pulls her orange hair back and zips her purple coat up, "it doesn't look like a lot of people are here."

Velma said as she too zips up her orange coat, "probably because of this storm a lot of them decided it wasn't worth it."

Fred turns into the parking lot but when he did the wheels of the van began to spin as it slides across the ice making the van go out of control as the van began to spin around in circles. Everyone in the van scream as so did Shaggy and Scooby when Fred was able to gain control of the vehicle he parked it close to the building.

"Wow, that was a close call," said Fred.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Just then Fred saw a man wearing a brown and black leather coat with a light brown fur on the hood all bundle up came running over to them. The man put his red scarf up to his mouth as Fred roll the window down to speak.

"Hey Wayne, great to see you again!"

Wayne looks at Fred and asks, "I saw what happen is everyone alright?"

Fred nods making sure that the gang is alright, "yup we all accounted for."

Wayne nods, "thank goodness please come in and get out of this freezing cold."

Fred nods as he and everyone else got out of the van. Scooby who only worn his red with little Christmas tree scarf began to shiver as he got into the snowy cold weather. Shaggy zip up his green coat but only his coat doesn't have a hood so his head and ears began to freeze.

"Burr," said Shaggy feeling the harsh cold breeze pounding against his face, "it's sure is freezing out here."

Scooby nods while shivering, "rah huh."

"Come on guys" call out Fred waving at Scooby and Shaggy, "let's get inside before the storm starts to really pick up!"

Scooby and Shaggy without a thought rush inside following their friends into the nice and toasty warm building. They could see a nice large fireplace set at the right side of the building and not far from the fireplace is a large Christmas Tree with lots of decoration on it as well with a big yellow star on top.

Fred looks at Wayne, "sorry if we're a little late in coming."

Wayne shakes his head, "no need to apologize, you all came here slowly and safely which that matter to me the most. A lot of people decide it wasn't worth coming since this storm is going to be so strong they decided it wouldn't be best to risk to coming here. Which I do understand."

Daphne asks taking her purple coat off showing her pink turtleneck sweatshirt, "so how many people other than us going to be here?"

Wayne answers, "me and my boys, of course, Sydney and her husband Dan, and a mother with her four small children."

"Not too many then huh?"

Wayne shakes his head, "there were suppose to be more to come but not with this storm of course."

Velma nods, "I can see why, when we were coming here it started to pick up."

Wayne nods, "come I'll so you all to your rooms" takes off his brown coat and his scarf, "at least you guys won't need to be sharing the same room if you don't want to."

Shaggy said, "well I do attend to sleep with Scooby a lot."

Daphne then replies, "I don't mind sharing rooms with Velma."

Wayne smiles, "alright I see what I can do" grabs three keys to each of their rooms and lead the gang up the stairs and towards their rooms.

In the meantime...

In the holiday world of old where the dark and spooky town lingered. The town looks so drastic and abandoned. The monsters were happy that Christmas is in two days as they all began to decorate their houses with some frog legs, dead rats, and other creepy things to place as their Christmas decoration.

They all stop when their leader, Jack Skellington came walking by as he talks with the small rounded man with a large cone-shaped hat, has a two face figure that turns with his own expression.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here, Jack! What plans do you and your family have for Christmas?"

Jack said with his old pumpkin grin as he straightened his black bat bow tie, "we were planning to visit old Sandy Claws and his wife in Christmas Town and celebrate the holiday with them."

The mayor smiles, "why that's a splendid idea, Jack! I'm sure they will be so thrilled to see you!"

Jack laughs, "it's been awhile since I last seen them."

Jack kept on walking while the Mayor turns to see that everyone were busy getting their houses all decorated for Christmas.

As Jack heads up to the Skellington Manson he could smell the fresh baked cookies that Sally is making for Mr. and Mrs. Claus as well for the party. Jack smiles as he pushes the door open and was soon greeted by the friendly ghost dog Zero.

Zero's nose was a glowing as he licks his master's cheekbones. Jack laughs as he began to pet the friendly ghost dog.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Zero."

Sally walks over smiling up at her husband, "hello my dear Jack" kisses him on the bony cheek, "how was your day?"

Jack replied happily, "splendid! Everyone is super excited for Christmas to come they are all getting ready for the big day."

"As much as we are" Sally smiles as Jack nods his head.

Just then Jack heard small footsteps tapping down the twisty stairs. He looks up to see his skeleton son, Friday coming down to greet him with a nice big warm hug.

"Welcome back, dad!"

Jack laughs as he patted his son's back, "it's so good to see you too, my boy."

Jack looks at his son's black cape and made sure to tie the cape so it won't fall off by accident. Friday's orange sweatshirt really shows his black cape and his black pants off. Sally smiles as she pulls her long red hair back.

"Come on you two no time to waste we need to get to Christmas Town before Christmas Eve."

Jack nods, "well let's not waste any time now."

Friday laughs as he went to help his parents to get prepared to leave for Christmas Town.

Back at Donner's Inn...

The gang had all settled in their own rooms. All the rooms are quite the same with a nice size queen bed and a nice small size stand with a lamp, the bathroom not far only off to the right side of a corner next to the closet.

Once they all got settled in they all went back down into the lobby to find two boys one with dark brown hair and the other with light brown hair looking at all the present under the tree. The one boy is one year older than the other and both are the sons of Wayne Donner.

Fred said knowing these two boys, "hey Logan and Austin, are you both excited for Christmas?"

Austin nods as Logan speak up, "yeah, it's going to be so exciting! There's going to be lots of cool games and presents to open up! Also, Santa is going to be here tomorrow night!"

Daphne looks down to see Logan wearing a Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer green sweatshirt and Austin wearing a Frosty the Snowman blue sweatshirt.

She smiles as she replies, "I love you two sweatshirts, it's so adorable."

Logan and Austin both look down at their sweatshirts as they both said thanks to Daphne.

Wayne came over laughing, "they wanted to lite up the Christmas Spirit for everyone in the Inn so they decide to wear these identical sweatshirts."

"Daddy," asked Austin shyly, "can you tie my shoes? It came undone again."

Wayne nods as he helps his youngest son tie the blue and white tennis shoes. Logan was too excited to meet Scooby again. He petted the brown and black dog as he laughs.

"I'm so glad you all came back! This is so exciting and it won't be a holiday without you, Scooby Doo."

Scooby smiles as he leaps for joy making everyone laugh at him.

Soon an elderly woman came over with her elderly husband. Both are wearing the same blue with white snowflakes turtleneck sweatshirt but their sweatpants are different colors, the woman has blue sweatpants while the man has brown sweatpants. The elderly man seems to be grumpy as he crosses his arms while the elderly woman seems to be in a cheerful mood.

"Hello," said the elderly woman, "it's so great to see newcomers here."

Wayne said walking over to the two elderly couples, "oh they had been here before but it has been a while."

The elderly woman smiles, "oh okay, why I'm Sydney Grace and this here is my husband Dan Grace."

Dan nods not even cracking a smile.

Logan whispers to Scooby and Shaggy, "he never smiles not even when something exciting we do here at the Inn."

Shaggy ask, "why?"

Logan shrugs, "I don't know guess that's just how he is."

Then Dan finally spoke, "you guys heard about the Snow Wolf?"

Shaggy and Scooby ask as they began to shiver in fear, "t... the Snow Wolf?"

Logan shakes his head, "this is my first time hearing about it!"

Austin gulps as he held onto Scooby's collar, "I don't like this."

Sydney said patting her husband on the back, "now Dan don't scare these kids with those silly scary stories of yours."

"But it's true" shouted Dan making Shaggy, Scooby, and Austin shiver in fear, "I had seen him only for a little while but then he disappears! It was a furry white coated wolf with deep blue eyes, teeth hang low as it walks on two legs like a werewolf! They say that the Snow Wolf takes any animal or child with him and never will you see your pet or your child ever again!"

Sydney pulls on her husband sleeve as she said, "come on now enough of your spooky storytelling."

"You never have seen him as I did! Don't you children or animal go outside at this time of night or else the Snow Wolf will get you and never see the light of day again!"

Once Sydney and Dan were out of sight Fred looks right at Wayne.

"Is the legend true?"

Wayne shakes his head, "Nah, it's just an old scary child's story to scare the kids. Besides, there's no such thing as monsters or wolves that stands on its two paws."

Velma nods in agreement as she turns to see the two chickens are shaking with fear, "oh now come on guys, don't be a chicken he was just fooling around with us."

Fred smiles, "come on I'm sure there is a buffet not far from here."

Shaggy and Scooby had immediately stopped shaking when they heard the word 'buffet' they knew where there is buffet there is food to eat. With that, the two quickly takes off to go to the cafeteria to get all the food they can eat.

Velma smiles, "nothing to make those two forget unless you say anything about food."

Daphne laughs, "we better go before those two eat all the food up."

With that, they all left but Austin stood to shake and began to worry about this Snow Wolf living in the woods. Logan and Wayne both turn as they see the light hair boy shaking.

Wayne ask with worry as he kneels down in front of his son, "what's the matter, Austin?"

Austin gulps, "t... the Snow Wolf that he was talking about..."

Logan smiles, "Austin, he's just doing that to scare us don't let it bother you."

"But..." before he could say anything else, Wayne interrupts him.

"Logan is right beside as long you and your brother stay in the house you both be fine. Besides it's too cold for any children like you two to be out right now."

Logan nods, "come on let's forget about that story and get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Austin nods as he was being pulled on the arm by Logan towards the cafeteria. Wayne laughs as he follows his sons into the cafeteria.


	2. Ch 2: The Accident

Jack, Sally, and Friday all headed to Dr. Finkelstein laboratory with the little ghost dog following along. Once they made it towards the stairs they were stopped by a small humpback little man, wearing a long brown shirt, his one eye is bigger than the other.

"Master has been waiting for all of you," said Igor as he led the Skellingtons towards the large shed steel building.

There they see a duckbill man rolling around in his wheelchair, he opens his head as he started to scratch his brain. Igor walks up to him and tells him that Jack and his family had arrived. Dr. Finkelstein nods as his head pop back into place and turns to face the Skellington Family.

"Ah… I see you all had made it."

Friday said hugging Dr. Finkelstein, "hi grandpa! I'm so glad to be here again!"

Dr. Finkelstein smiles as he patted Friday on the back before letting go. Dr. Finkelstein looks at Igor and nods as Igor ran to grab the handle of the doors and opens it up. Soon eight skeleton raindeers came prancing out pulling a large coffin sleigh and the one to drive it was the doctor's wife Jewel who is also duck-billed wearing her polka dot dress.

"Did anyone say they need a ride to Christmas Town?!"

Jack smiles, "it's good to see you in high spirit, Jewel!"

Jewel laughs, "of course I am" see Friday as she grabs him and started to kiss him all over, "oh and I'm going to miss you so much."

Friday sighs as he looks at his parents for a little help. Jack cleared his throat as he clearly speaks.

"We best be on our way now don't want to be late for the Christmas Party!"

Jewel lets Friday go as Friday looks up at his father and whispers, "thank you."

Jack wink his eye socket, "anytime, son."

With that Jack and Sally got into the sleigh first as Friday came in afterward sitting in the back seat of the coffin sleigh. Jack looks at Zero as he jumps off making sure to have Zero be the leader of the sleigh.

"We can't forget about you now do we?"

Zero barks happily at his master as he happily floats around ready to go up in the night sky. Jack sits back on the sleigh as he started to call out all the reindeer's name as well for Zero to go. Once Zero and the eight skeleton raindeers took off into the sky they all wave down at Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel, and Igor before they couldn't see them anymore.

Friday was overjoyed to be flying in a sleigh for the very first time. He kept on looking down at everything as he saw how small the gravestones look from being up in the sky. Sally turned to see Friday is leaning over the edge of the sleigh.

"Friday, get back in your seat! You'll fall if you keep leaning like that!"

Friday obey his mom as he sat back down in the seat but kept on looking down. Sally sighs as she turns to see her husband is doing quite well with controlling the sleigh as well the eight raindeers.

Jack pulls out his red and white Santa's hat and put it on top of his head with a wide grin across his skull face, "nothing like putting the good old Christmas spirit for Sandy Claws!"

Sally just shakes her head as she continues to look forward but turn every now and then to make sure Friday is staying in his seat.

As the wind began to blow the snow began to get harder for Zero to see even with his glowing nose it was still too hard to see with all the snow blowing every which way. Zero gave out a small yelp as he tries to continue to see through the snowstorm.

Jack and Sally too began to notice that they couldn't see through the storm. This wasn't normal at all.

"Jack" shouted Sally, "are you sure we're heading the right way?!"

Jack shouted back, "I think so with all this snow and wind I can't see anything, I think Zero is too having trouble of seeing!

Suddenly the sleigh began to move back and forth as Jack began to have trouble controlling the sleigh. He did all his might to keep the sleigh and the reindeers as well Zero in all control but the heavy wind made it so much difficult for Jack to try to keep everything and everyone in control.

"I think we should land and find shelter to stay until this storm lifts up" suggested Sally.

Jack nods, "I would love too but I can't see where the ground is! I don't want us to crash into a tree or some bushes!"

Friday began to get nervous as he started to slide back and forth on the seat as the sleigh kept on rocking. He knew that this wasn't good and it wasn't going to be safe either.

Suddenly Jack lost control as the rope that is tied to Zero and all the reindeer slip out of his bony hands as he tries to grab the rope but found himself falling with Sally and Friday in it with him.

"Oh no! We're going to fall everyone stays together!"

Sally grabs hold of Jack as she started to reach for Friday when Friday lost grip and fell into the snow.

"Friday!"

Both Jack and Sally try to rescue their son but they found it hard when they were forcefully pull back into the sleigh with the hard gust of the wind. The sleigh fell into the snow as Jack and Sally were soon cover with lots of snow while the coffin broke in half by the hard hit of the pine tree.

At That Moment…

Logan insists to help take the trash out into the dumper. Wayne was about to refuse when Shaggy and Scooby both volunteer to help and make sure Logan gets back inside safely. Wayne smiles as he nods his head making sure Logan is all bundle up.

"Okay, all three of you get back in as soon as you can! I don't want anyone to be left out in the cold!"

They all nod their heads as Shaggy reassure Wayne that they be back in no time at all. With that, the three-headed outside as Logan had little trouble trying to put the black trash bag into the dumper but with Scooby giving him a lift, Logan was able to get it in there.

"Thanks, Scooby, I owe you on that one."

Logan and Scooby look beyond to see something large sticking up from the ground. It looks to be a sleigh of some short. Logan wanted to check it out as he ran off to see what the big thing is.

"Logan, wait! We're supposed to go inside!"

Shaggy knew it was no use to get Logan to turn back now. He sighs as he looks down at Scooby.

"We better go and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Scooby nods as they both catch up to Logan when they got closer to the largely broken coffin sleigh.

"Wow," said Logan out loud, "this is so Halloween typestyle. I wonder where the owners of this sleigh are? The Inn isn't too far so… they should have come to a while ago for some help."

Shaggy said unsure about the sleigh, "perhaps it's best if we go back inside and…"

He stops when he began to feel movement underneath him. He looks down as he saw a skeleton hand slowly moving. Shaggy and Scooby both scream as they both ran back towards the Inn but stop when they saw Logan curiously looking at the bony hands.

"Wow, that's new!"

"Logan, get out of there!"

Logan didn't hear Shaggy and Scooby yelling at him to come back. He saw something large began to move as he trip and backed up with his brown eyes widened in shock. Shaggy and Scooby just stood frozen in fear as the tall skeleton rose from the snow brushing off his black suit and pants making sure his bat bow tie is straightened. He shakes his head as he looks right at Logan seeing the boy is wearing a green and purple heavy winter coat.

"Oh hello, there young one. Do you know where I am? I can tell I'm in the human world and…" Jack thought began to race, "Sally, Friday, Zero! Where are they?!"

Logan asks still a bit shock meeting a tall talking skeleton, "I'm not sure who you're talking about but I'm not sure who you are either?"

Jack smiles down at Logan as he replies, "I'm Jack Skellington, the king of the Pumpkin Patch and leader of Halloween! Me and my family were supposed to go to Christmas Town but we somehow ended up here in the human world. Now I have to find my wife and son, I do hope they are both alright."

"King? The leader of Halloween?!"

Jack turned to face Scooby and nods surprise to hear the dog talking, "why yes, we are from Halloween Town and… I must really find my family right now."

Soon Jack and the others heard a dog's barking not too far as they all look up seeing Zero still leading the eight reindeers are all flying towards Jack. Zero was able to free himself as he flew to lick Jack on the face. Jack smiles as he petted Zero's head.

"I'm so glad you are alright, boy."

Suddenly Jack felt a movement beside him as he turns to see his rag doll wife sitting up brushing off her mix color pattern dress and her blue fabric skin.

"Sally!"

Sally turn smiling at Jack. She and Jack embrace themselves a hug, "oh Jack, thank goodness you are alright!"

Zero started to lick Sally as the ragdoll giggles, "I'm glad to see you're okay too, Zero."

The ghost dog stops as he sticks his tongue out happily to see Jack and Sally are both alright. Logan's eyes widened more in shock to see a living rag doll before him not only that but this is the Pumpkin King's wife!

"H… hello," said Logan nervously, "nice to meet you."

Sally looks down at Logan and smile, "Oh hello, it's nice to meet you too."

She started to search in the snow, "where's my baby?!"

Jack shrugs, "I don't know but we have to find him! I hope he's alright."

Logan asks, "that's your son right?"

Jack nods, "yes, he's a skeleton just like me only he's wearing an orange sweatshirt with his favorite long black cape that Sally had made for him last year."

Shaggy gulps as he and Scooby wasn't too sure what to think of this as they just stare at Jack and Sally. Logan sees the two chickens were shaking in fear.

"Come on guys, we have to help find their son!"

Shaggy and Scooby look into the woods as they suddenly began to remember the story of the Snow Wolf that Dan had told them about.

"B… but… uh… um…" Shaggy couldn't get the words out to what he wanted to say mostly he kept staring at Jack and Sally.

Scooby then speak out, "Snow Roaf in the woods!"

"Snow Roaf?" Asked Jack in curiosity clearly not understanding what Scooby was really trying to say.

Logan thought a moment when he then realize what Scooby is trying to say, "you mean Snow Wolf?"

Scooby nods nervously, "rah!"

Shaggy nods, "and at this time at night who knows if that Snow Wolf is in there!"

Logan crosses his arms, "don't tell me you guys believe in that story too."

Shaggy and Scooby both nods.

Shaggy gulps, "who knows that Snow Wolf probably had taken Jack's son and we'll never see him again!"

Scooby nods, "Yah, rarry!"

Logan shakes his head, "oh stop it! There's no such thing as Snow Wolf!"

Shaggy points out remembering what Wayne said on monsters not existing, "well they exist and they both claim to be the royals of Halloween! Does that add any proof of a Snow Wolf to exist as well!"

Logan thought a minute, "point taken but I still say there's no such thing as Snow Wolf!"

Jack said getting tired of the argument, "enough! Please help us find our son! He's all me and Sally have! If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself for it!"

Jack closed his eyes sockets as he tries to keep his tears inside. Sally place her hand on Jack's shoulder as she looks at Scooby and Shaggy with her pleading eyes.

"Please, we must find him."

Shaggy and Scooby both sighs as they look at Logan giving them the 'come on let's go' kinda look. They both sighs knowing there was no way out of this now.

"Alright," said Shaggy defeatedly, "you all win besides we aren't suppose to leave you out here alone, Logan."

Scooby nods too feeling defeated, "rah, I guess so."

Logan smiles, "alright let's go!"

He began to head towards the woods but felt Jack's bony hand grab hold of his arm.

"Oh no, you don't. We don't want to lose another child, one is already enough to lose."

Logan nods seeing that the tall skeleton is pretty worried, "y… yes, sir."

"Please," said Jack as he gave a slight of a smile, "call me Jack."

Logan nods, "o… okay Jack, Sally."

Sally smiles though Logan kinda reminds her so much like Friday with his enthusiastic of adventure and helping others.

With that, the others head towards the woods to find Friday in hopes that he's alright.


End file.
